Returning
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Sarah spends a week in quiet. Then, she finds herself in a life-threatening situation where the wrong move could easily mean death. Meanwhile, Jareth has been keeping a low profile...until her opponent throws her through the window. Post original Labryinth. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Lancelot, practically everyone but Tina and Cherry. More OC later on, though.:)


Returning

Prolouge: Resonable questioning

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Alright. This is it. NOW READ IT enjoy :)

llllllllllllllllllll

Sarah just sighed. After her escape with Toby from the labryinth, a week had come and gone. She wished time would slow down a little. Toby had come out fine, and she let him play with everything she could. But she longed for something. She told herself it was the time there, how it was a little slow. But it was really the longing for adventure. She wanted to go back, but what would...No, don't go down that path. She didn't know what would happen then.

The book of the Labryinth was still on her shelf, a reminder of her friends. After the party, they saw to it that she was asleep, then left silently. When she woke up, she was alone. But that didn't prevent her from staying happy. She sketched a rough draft of the ballgown she had worn in the Labryinth, all white and pretty. She wanted it there in her room, to dance in. Strange thing was, Jareth hadn't seen or heard her from the moment that Sarah and Toby had gotten home. She expected him to wish for her, to ask her the fateful question, if she wanted...to...never mind.

She had suspected that Jareth was trying to hit on her- but she knew it when he danced with her in that crystal ballroom. Now she would have stayed and danced a little longer, if it had not been for Toby's safety. She looked back into the times she had with him, her friends, and Toby. But then, she remembered something. She got dressed, fed Toby, and shut his door. She made everything tidy. Then, one word of good-bye to her parents and the door shut. They were hooking her up, but she had a feeling that this night wouldn't end well. Looking up, she saw something that shocked her.

A red convertable was parked on the curb, a teen about Sarah's age at the wheel. He had a mullet that was chocolate brown, tanned skin, and blue eyes. Handsome, but Sarah didn't even know why he could be cute- yet she didn't love him. She didn't like him, somehow. He flashed her a mouth full of shiny teeth, all white. Hesitantly, she took one more step. One more. One more. Right foot. Left. Slowly, she made her way to the car.

"Hey, you wanna try and go to Pat's Diner? I got it on the house, courtsey of my buddy. He's already there." She was now sitting down in the seat. Then, rumors floated to mind. After the Labryinth, her parents bought a summer house in the city, with no big garden. But a small yard and a window garden were here. And the first thing she heard was that fights went on in that diner. Big ones, fistfights. One rumor was that a kid died in one of them. She looked at her hands to find they were violently shaking, and the car was still off. She shoved them into her pockets, then looked up at him.

"I thought a kid died there once... and they have nightly fights that are very dangerous. Am I right?" He bit his lip. He seemed bent on going, no matter what. For a moment, he ws silent. Then, he brightened up.

"Well, we'll stay away from those, and I'll make sure we get our food quick. So we can leave faster." Tentively, she turned the key to the car. It started with a roar and he yelped with joy, then his foot hit the gas pedal, and they were off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll

"So, what do you 2 want to order?" A waitress, with a beehive hairdo, a mini skirt, a pink, black, and light pink shirt stood over them, her blond bangs going over her eyes a little.

"Umm...the steak and baked potato please. No extra salt." She scribbled down the order and turned to Sarah.

"And you, dear?" She bit her lip. There was so much here, she couldn't pick.

"Same as him." One more round and the waitress turned and walked off.

Why was she asking herself things she wanted to forget? It was just... resonable questioning?

lllllllllllll

They were silent, and about 5 minutes later, a croud formed to watch 2 people walk out. They followed the croud, and soon Sarah was outside near the front. A dark alleyway, it had the trash bins and some doors. Everyone gathered to hear the tallest boy's instructions on what to do. They listned, then got in certain positions. One boy went and checked the street. "Clear! All set for go!" 4 of the boys nodded. The girls grouped, but Sarah didn't want to talk. They were chatting like nuts, and then, a circle was formed. The 2 fighters stood in the middle, angry. One boy stood between them, his hand in the middle.

"And...fight!" The 2 boys lurched. One of them, the smaller one, rammed into the other boy's stomach. Then, the other boy kicked him into the wall. The smaller boy broke the other's nose. Then, it restarted, except the second time 'round, the smaller boy broke his leg. The boy cried defeat, and the smaller one was cheered onto. Then, one spoke up.

"Who's next? Come on up!" Sarah then felt hands shoving her towards the center. It was him, the boy she had come with.

"Go, win! This pays for our dinner- go!" He pushed harder.

"I thought this was on the house!" She dug her feet in the ground.

"Not anymore!" She finally gave in, to see a boy coming out. This was the middle boy. Then, he came around. His mullet looked a little ruffled. Anger boiled inside of Sarah. He lied to her. He had promised her that they would stay away from the fights. Even she knew that Jareth couldn't go that low, that would mean she could not-

"And... FIGHT!" It took a moment to realize the fight was starting. Then, she shook her head, and focused. She followed the last fight and rammed into his stomach. He landed a kick on her shoulder. Staggering back, she watched his foot come up. She grabbed it with both hands and flipped him onto his face. Then, he busted her lip, and threw her into a glass window, shattering it. She saw a bright light, and white beads floated with her for a moment before transforming into shards of glass. It reminded her of the ballroom, of Jareth...

llllllllllllllllllllllll

For a moment, she lay still. Then, with great effort, she pushed herself up. She looked down, stunned. She was wearing that white gown. Feeling her hair, that was up in its beautiful ballroom style. She was wearing those same shoes, too. She made her way out the window. They gaped at her. All her cuts there, but the dress was just a little dusty. Dizzy from her crash, she pushed her way through the croud, oblivious of anyone but herself, and she made her way through. Blood dripped from her forehead, hands, and any other parts that had touched glass. She stumbled through the city. She wandered for what seemed like a long time. In the dress, she ran. Past her house, to an unfamilar forest, and then to a stream.

She found a bridge. Her befuddled mind tried to cope with the situation, but it couldn't. A house. Familiar, with its overgrown garden, and the room... she almost fell down when the door slid open at the slightest breeze. She shut it, and made her way up the steps. Not by suspicion, but memory. Her feet carried her to a bed, a little dusty. She fell on it without thought. Then, one look at the mirror and she recognized where she was. But just as that happened, her vision turned black. Then, the thought rang clearly in her mind for the slightest moment: _I'm home._ Then, she fell into the arms of the unconsciouss.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

He looked at her, bloody and yet, still beautiful. Her pale face was still warm and damp with blood, while the dress had small spots of red on it. Her hair was not disturbed in the slightest. But what really confused Jareth was how she managed to make the dress come to her while flying through the window. He had seen the fight, all of it. That boy's throw. It just barely missed the wall, which was probably his target. If that had made its mark, Sarah would probably be dead. But then, he remembered that the boy who fought her was the boy who drove her there. He didn't like her- he wanted her dead.

A snap of his fingers, and a crystal ball appeared in his hand. Crushing it to dust, he sprinkled it over Sarah's limp form. In an instant, she glowed white, then she dimmed. Her cuts were healed, all blood gone. He left the dress on her, it sort of let her know that he was there, and the crystal ball repaired itself and layed next to her. It rolled into her hand, and he knew it would come back shortly after Sarah's awakening. In a rush of wind, the Goblin King was gone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll

She slowly came to the morning. Sitting up, she immediantly saw the crystal ball in her hand. Jareth had been there, because on close examination, all her cuts were gone, and no blood remained. But the dress was still here. It had no dust, it was perfectly clean. She felt its soft fabric, the beads in her hair... she wanted to go back to the Labryinth. She had no reason but wish. She remembered how she had declined his offer in the first place... Even so, Jareth had come. He may have watched the whole time... and then, the crystal ball zoomed out the window. She knew it was returning to its owner. Slowly, she sat up. Then, she got a better look. It was their winter house, according to Mom and Dad. Toby couldn't speak yet, but he enjoyed the new house, how big it was. He crawled around until he finally fell asleep.

Sarah hadn't liked the location of the house. The city was only a block away, even though there were houses exactly like the one they had rented over in the far suburbs. Her dad told her that she would get used to it. But here, in this house, she liked it, its gentle and steady pulse. She got up, and went downstairs. A lot of stuff had happened, but most of their possesions were here. If someone tried to rob them, all the important stuff was here. She'd left Lancelot, just in case a fire burst out. The fancy television set the owners of the new house had said that a whole street caught on fire.

She shook off the feeling of fear, then went downstairs. She still wore the dress. It was something to keep her sane, that she had not just woken up here for no reason. She also knew that they had left soup in the cupboard. She took out a can of chicken noodle, then dumped into a bowl. Feeling awkward now, she went back upstairs after she put the soup in the small microwave they had. They had gotten it just a little while ago. Pulling off the dress and on with something else, she walked back downstairs.

She now wore a red shirt, buttoned up, then a pair of capris. It was topped off with a pair of brown sneakers that were very comfy. The dress had been hung up in the closet, and the shoes were also in there. The accesories in her hair were put nicely on her nightstand. She heard the beep! that signified that the soup was done, and she opened the door. Steam poured out, and she stirred it with a spoon, mixing it. Then, she sat down at the kitchen table. Silently, she swallowed the first bite. Then another, and it continued until she finished.

Putting her bowl in the sink, she scrubbed her hands, then made her way back up the stairs, opening her door. She read the book of the Labryinth again. She looked up when she realized she had read the whole day. Making sure to place her bookmark down, she placed it back on the shelf. For a moment, she looked at the window. Then, she threw it open, the wind rushing in. The moonlight poured in, and then it calmed. Though, a moment later, she took a deep breath. Would she do it? Then, her mouth opened.

llllllllllllllllllll

ULTRA MEGA CLIFFHANGER OF DEATH! :P Now, Sarah might be doing anything. I'll rule out yelling for help. But really, she could say anything at this point. I don't own anyone in this story so far- except the fighters, and the date. Everyone else is Jim Henson's.

REVIEW TIME STARTED

l

l

l

V


End file.
